Mounting mechanisms utilizing clamping sleeves are not new per se. A mounting mechanism of this general type is shown in West German Auslegeschrift No. 1,096,299 where a self-aligning roller bearing with an inner ring having a conical bore is mounted on an axle journal by means of a clamping sleeve having a complementary conical lateral surface. The axle journal has a threaded section to receive a threaded ring which can be turned against the large end surface of the clamping sleeve. By this arrangement during assembly of the bearing, the clamping sleeve is first pressed with only a small or slight pressure into the bore of the inner ring whereby it is possible to displace the bearing on the axle journal slightly until it comes to rest against a collar. The clamping sleeve is then driven in by tightening the threaded ring in the ring gap to thereby rigidly mount the inner ring on the axle journal. A portion of the clamping sleeve projecting axially beyond the inner ring is provided with an external screw thread to receive an extractor nut for disassembly purposes.
In the case of precision bearings, it has been found that it is necessary during the mounting procedure to apply a predetermined radial tensioning force of the inner ring of the bearing to obtain optimum bearing play between the rolling elements and the bearing rings or in certain special instances to obtain a radial pretension as well. It has been found that when utilizing the prior known mechanisms described above, it is not possible to achieve the desired radial tensioning force since the conical clamping sleeve is not driven into the ring gap by the ring nut in a controlled manner. Thus it has been found that frequently bearing damage results especially when inexperienced mechanics install a bearing purchased as a ready to mount bearing in a machine and lacks the necessary technical knowledge and experience with bearings.
West German Patent No. 597,408 shows another prior known device designed to provide a remedy by utilizing a set of scale-like markings on the clamping sleeve. Thus when the ring nut is tightened, the scale is gradually covered as the clamping sleeve gradually moves into the bearing ring. Thus the mechanic is able to monitor the extent to which the sleeve is being pressed in. Providing an accurate scale on the clamping sleeve, obviously increases production costs considerably. Furthermore visual monitoring is very imprecise because of the scale divisions but also highly dependent on the concentration of the mechanic. Furthermore in many installation situations the graduations are obscured and it would be impossible to monitor the process visually.